1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel keyboard assembly and method of making said keyboard assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of mechanisms have been devised which employ keyboard actuators. Such keyboard actuators are provided for devices including pocket calculators, telephone sets, radio sets, and various electronic and electrical devices which initiate operation or function upon depression of a key which actuates a responsive mechanism. In the past keys for keyboards have been separately molded and then placed in jigs or dies for mass production assembly. However, the step of positioning the proper keys in the jig is time consuming.